


Phoenix Severus Snape-Ga-Sa

by Ilaria_Slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After the War Fic, Amnused Harry, Annoyed Harry, Aunt Poppy Pomfrey, Aunt Sheila Potter, Blaise is protective of Harry, Dead Dursley's, Draco's protective of Harry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Harry has a lil sis, Harry's an Elf, Hurt/Comfort, Karor's an Elf, Loving Dumbles and Minnie, M/M, Mate-Theodore Nott, Mpreg, Protective Harry, Protective Sev and Destiny, Romance, Sev and Destiny adopt Harry, Slightly Angry Harry, Uncle Alastor Moody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilaria_Slytherin/pseuds/Ilaria_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is starting his 5th year a year after the War with a new Inheritance; he's a High Elf. His mate just happens to be Theodore Nott and he gets adopted! But, life is interesting... With new characters, Elven Society and a Coronation with an Assassination happening, what is the esteemed Boy-Who-Lived to do...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic is going to be about a lot of Slash, non-Slash, and Fem-Slash. If you don't like, don't read! If you do like, do read!
> 
> Dobby: Would Master's like Dobby to get Master's a drink...?
> 
> KyokoSlytherin16: Yes Thanks Dobby! Firewhiskey please!
> 
> *Dobby pops back after a few minutes* Dobby be doing as Mistress Kyoko asks!
> 
> *Kyoko takes a sip and smacks her lips in appreciation* Thanks Dobby! Read on peops! *turns back to Dobby and begins talking to him*

> Harry sighs as he sits down in a compartment, dressed in elegant silk emerald green robes, crème slacks, a light red silk button up shirt and black, dragon-hide dress shoes. He sits back and places his charcoal, rectangular glasses on and grabs out his book. He sits back-straight and not slouching-and he begins to read. After the War two and a half months prior, Harry had been taken into the Elven Realm of Ellsmere due to his High Elf Inheritance, where he was taught about the Hierarchy of the Elven Court, Etiquette, and where he learnt how to control his Elven Magick. Now, after two and a half months-he went missing two weeks before school ended-he was named Overlord Dorian Renaud Ga-Sa in the Elven Realm.
> 
> Ten minutes into his book, his compartment door opens to reveal his two best friends. He smiles slightly when they stop short, taking him in. Over the months he spent in the Realm, his appearance had changed; his raven coloured hair had grown down to mid-back and was now a sapphire blue. His facial structure had sharpened and his Avarda Kedavra eyes were now a light, eerie green with molten flecks swirling around, his irises cat-like. His lips had become slightly fuller and he’d filled out quite nicely, gaining a height of 6'3"; overall, he looked delectable…
> 
> Hermione Granger narrows her eyes at the stranger, something tugging in the back of her mind, “Come now Mione… Don’t recognise an old friend…?” The man’s voice is soft and musical, but it sounded familiar. She sits down and pulls Ron down with her, stroking his hair gently as he leans into her. Harry frowns in concern before Hermione gasps, “H-Harry…?” Said young man smiles fondly at her and nods his head. Ron’s snaps up and a broken sob escapes him. He stands and rushes to Harry, flinging himself into the High Elf’s arms. Harry smiles slightly as he wraps the redhead in a warm and loving embrace, "Where have you been for the past two months!?" Hermione cries, sitting down beside her friend and allowing herself to be drawn into a hug.
> 
> Harry smiles slightly before he answers, "I've been in Elven Realm of Ellsmere. I went through my Creature Inheritance during the last Task of the Tournament. That's how I was able to destroy Tom and all of his Horcrux's. Have I missed anything...?" Hermione nods and begins to explain;
> 
> "Lucius and Nacrissa Malfoy were given the Dementor's Kiss and Professor Snape came out as a spy and that he was married to a woman named Destiny. They have two children-an 8 year old girl named Angel and a 10 year old boy named Thane-and they've adopted Malfoy. The Dursley's were founded to be dead-maimed and then killed with stab wounds-and Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were married... If you had of been there, you would've been Al's best man... Since you weren't, Sev was..."
> 
> Harry looks at her oddly and she explains, "We're all a big happy family... We've missed you Ry; even Draco, Sev, and the Snake's... Destiny is dying to meet you and Thane keeps saying he can't wait to see 'big brother Harry'... How does he know you...?" Harry sighs and replies, "Everything will be explained tonight... Now that I know who else I need to explain everything to, we'll meet at the RoR at 9..." She nods and they settle down, Hermione filling him in with everything else that had been going on.
> 
> PHOENIX GA-SA
> 
> They arrive at Hogwarts a few hours later, and Hermione and Ron enter first, talking happily. Harry waits outside as the Sorting happens and then he sees Albus Dumbldore stand, his blue eyes dull with worry and fear, "Good evening old and new students..." Harry smiles sadly as Albus goes on about the usual, before he moves onto another topic; "Alas, it seems one of my Grandchildren-the eldest in all aspects-is still gone. Is still not coming home..." He trails off to compose himself and Harry's eyes water. Just as Albus is about to speak, the doors slam open and in walks a tall, handsome young man, "Stop this Grandfather... I'm home..."
> 
> Albus' eyes water and he watches as Harry ascends the stairs towards them. Suddenly, there's a cry of, "Dorian!" Before Harry's arms are filled with an 8 year old female version of Severus and a 10 year old male version of the blonde, light blue eyed woman sitting next to the Potions Master, "Angel! Thane! How are my little _Ninos_?" They giggle as he stands-bringing them with him-and Thane answers, "We've been great! But, it's been _ages_ since we saw you!" Harry smiles slightly and he kisses their hair, "I know childe... But, I'm here to stay... If you'll have me...?" He directs the last question to Albus and he smiles, "You're always welcome here Harry..." Harry bows his head in acknowledgement and Thane and Angel smile and hug Harry tightly.
> 
> Severus smiles sadly and Harry turns to him, placing said Potions Guru's children down. He walks behind the Head Table and holds his hand out, "Professor Severus Snape, will you accept my hand in Friendship and Protection? Extended to your whole Family?" Severus smiles at the youth before him and shakes the offered hand, "I do, Harry..." Said young man smiles and nods, before turning to the woman next to Severus, "And you must be Destiny nee Silverdew... It's been a while my Lady..." She smiles slightly at him and replies, "Yes, it has Overlord Dorian. I look forward to hearing your explanation..." He grins and says, "Uh-huh... Neither can I!"
> 
> He turns back and walks off of the dais and down to the Slytherin Table and sits with Pansy. She smiles at him and hits him in the back of the head. He smiles sheepishly and she shakes her head in exasperation.
> 
>  
> 
>  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations happen and, well, the usual concerning our green eyed friend... *rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly*

> Draco watches as Harry and Pansy walks towards the 7th floor, Blaise and him following behind with their best friend, Theo, "I wonder how they know each other so well...? And how come Harry's so... so..." Draco struggles to find the right word and Theo timidly surplies, "Gorgeous...?" Draco stops short and looks at Theo in surprise and he blushes, "Yeh... There is that...? Blaise agrees and Draco splutters before shrieking, "That's my big bro you're talking about!" He stops dead in his tracks when he realises what he'd said and he turns to find Harry smiling at him lovingly.
> 
> He smiles timidly back and Harry holds out his arm, inviting the young blonde in for a hug. Draco rushes into his outstretched arm and Harry holds him close as they continue their trek to the RoR.
> 
> *****
> 
> Fifteen minutes later sees Harry sitting in a comfortable high backed chair at a table in the RoR, Severus and Destiny on his right with their children-which means Draco as well-next to them, with Theo and Blaise sitting next to the blonde. On Harry's left are Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Albus, Minerva, Remus and Sirius, as well as Ginny. They're all looking to Harry and he smiles softly, "Before I explain, Thane, I want you to come here please childe..." Said Snape does so and Harry pulls him into his lap, lifting the sleeve of Thane's left arm. As the skin is revealed, they see a tattoo of a white wolf with a black moon on fire behind it; the flames actually flickering. Severus and the others-not including Destiny-gaze at it in confusion, "It's my Mark... I've claimed him as my Heir until I have a child of my own..."
> 
> The others nod and he releases the beaming childe from his grasp and ushers the youngster over to his seat. The boy sits and Harry continues, "As you heard Severus, Destiny referred to me as Overlord Dorian... That is who I am known as in the Elven Realm... I'm next in line to become the High Elder... He's stepping down at the end of the year..." Destiny gasps and he smiles at her, "Pisces is Standing Down...?" She whispers and he nods. She huffs in surprise and Harry chuckles, the sound soothing and hitting Theo in the groin, causing him to blush lightly.
> 
> Hermione looks at her brother with a smile and asks, "So, you're an Overlord...? What does that mean...?" She cocks her head to the side and Harry grins, "It means I'm like a Prince... There are 13 Houses altogether, with the 'Prince's' being the Heads. We're basically direct descendants from one of the three Elders; Pisces-the 'King'-Eleanor-the 'Advisor'-and Aiden-Pisces' Submissive mate and the 'Queen'. Me, personally, I'm the Great-great-great-great grandson of Pisces and Aiden... They're technically my Guardians... In Elven Society anyway... With me a complete orphan now, well, I'm a Ward of the Ministry..." He mutters something under his breath and Destiny smiles, having an idea on what the young one might have said.
> 
> She turns to look at her husband and smiles when she sees him gazing at Harry in parental pride, "Ask..." She murmurs gently and he swallows, shaking his head. She sighs and turns back to the conversation at hand, "When the Christmas holidays arrive I will be heading back to the Realm... Oh, and Destiny...? Your father wants you to come with me... He found out about Severus..." Destiny's eyes widen in fear and he smiles, "Don't worry, if your father tries something I'll just chuck him out the window..." She looks at him oddly as Thane and Angel giggle. He smiles innocently, not all that eager to tell her about what happened two days before he left for Hogwarts.
> 
> *****
> 
> Harry sighs as he slides onto the bench in Potions, watching as Severus talks with Draco, smiling. Harry shakes his head sadly and grabs his book, _The Tale of Kiora Maidenwell_ , and begins to read. After a few minutes, he hears someone approaching him and he looks up, to find Draco standing uncertainly beside him. Harry smiles slightly and pats the seat next to him. The blonde smiles happily before sitting down and grabbing parchment, quills and ink from his bag before he begins to draw. After five minutes, everyone begins to pile into the classroom and Harry and Draco put their book and drawing away, grabbing out parchment-more in Draco's case-ink and quills; in Harry's case.
> 
> They listen as Severus begins the lecture, the both of them taking notes, unaware of certain Lions glaring at them maliciously.
> 
> *****
> 
> The bell goes an hour later and Harry packs his things, Draco going up to his father and talking. As Harry turns to leave, Severus calls him over softly, smiling nervously. Harry comes over and cocks his head to side, unbeknownst to him copying Hermione when she's assessing something, "Harry, are you free tonight...? Destiny, the kids and I are going out to dinner in Diagon... Would you like to come...?" Harry smiles and nods, before leaving with promises to be at the Snape-Dumbledore quarters at 6.
> 
> Draco hugs his dad and picks up his bag and heads out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chap guys, but, writers block at the mo... Anywho! Tell me what you think and please give me an idea on what you'd like the next chap to be about!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
